csofandomcom-20200223-history
BALROG-IX
|damage = Primary |zombiez = 4 *35 Secondary *58 (uncharged) *108 (fully charged) |rateoffire = *High (Primary) *Low (Secondary) |weightloaded = 0% |knockback = *Low (Primary) *High (Secondary) |fire = *Boxing punch (Primary) *Explosive claw (Secondary) |addon = Explosive claw |stun = *Low (Primary) *Medium (Charged) |origin = Aegis Institute |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = }} BALROG-IX or BALROG-9 is a pair of melee battle gauntlets developed by Aegis Institute as part of the BALROG Series. Overview BALROG-IX is a melee weapon developed by Aegis Laboratory. Primary attack does a fast punch while the secondary attack delivers a massive explosive punch after charging it. :Details: Hold right-click to charge. Charged attack causes a frontal explosion that does AoE damage. Advantages *Moderate attack rate *Critical damage when the target receives a direct hit *Able to perform explosive attacks *Knockback affects more than one enemy *Short change *Moderate knockback power towards zombies *Explosions can penetrate through walls *Explosions can cause damage to long ranged targets *Easily obtainable Disadvantages *Cannot do one-hit kill (unless you fully charged the gauntlet) *Has delay when using the secondary mode *Explosive attack's damage decreases over range Release date RED= *South Korea: 6 December 2012. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 7 December 2012. *Japan: 20 December 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 11 September 2013. *Indonesia: 2 January 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| BLUE= *South Korea: 24 July 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 5 August 2014. *China: 6 August 2014. *Japan: 6 August 2014. *Indonesia: 7 January 2015. *Vietnam: 4 June 2015. Tips ; Overall *The rate of fire/attack speed will increase if the player hits the target, similar to the Tomahawk and Wakizashi. ; Zombie Scenario *The explosive attack can kill a large group of zombies, more than the SKULL-9. Moreover, you can knock away strong zombies like Deimos or Ganymede. *Do not ever try to use it to fight Venom Guards, they will damage and knock the player back when he/she kills them at very close range. *Its A mode can deal 350 damage per hit to bosses. While B mode can deal 2500 ~ 15000 damage per hit. ; Zombie : The Union *The explosive attack is enough to kill a human, a skilled or lucky player can kill 2 or 3 enemies with just one hit. ; Zombie Giant *Deals 1000 damage for every hit with A mode, deals 3000 damage for each attack with B mode. *Use A mode when the enemy is doing a special attack. If combined with a great evasion, it could kill an enemy less than 30 seconds. *Use B mode to finish off dying enemies. Tactics facing BALROG-IX users *BALROG-IX users are very fast, powerful and dangerous with their knuckles, it only requires 1-2 hit to the body in normal matches to take you down. So, confront them quickly but with caution. *Keep an eye on their weapon, because most BALROG-IX users will use B mode first instead of A mode. Use this as an advantage. *Take note that BALROG-IX's range is quite short. Use this as your advantage. Keep your distance from them as B mode's damage decreases over range. *Remember to buy Kevlar and Helmet to prolong your life. *In Zombie Giant, if you are chosen as a boss, try to find and attack anyone who equips BALROG-IX near you first as he/she could kill you quickly or reduce your HP greatly. Gallery Original= File:Balrog9_viewmodel.png|View model File:Balrog9_charging.png|Ditto, charging File:Balrog9decoder30p.png|30 Code Decoders and Advanced Code Decoders package File:Balrog9codeaset30p.png|30 Code A Decoders and Code A Decoders package File:Balrog9coupon.png|BALROG-IX Reservation Ticket Balrog 9.png|Gerard with BALROG-IX File:Balrog9_gerrard.png|Ditto 4620733667684122897.jpg|In-game screenshot 20121218ff_8.jpg|Ditto, the explosion BL9CRAFT.jpg|Obtained through Craft system 526006_432056303530777_1992640406_n.png|World model Untitledewq.png|South Korea poster bl9twrsl2.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balrog9_taiwanposter.png|Ditto, resale File:Balrog9_chinaposter_resale.png|China resale poster balrog9_sea.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Grandresellsuper600x300.png|Ditto, resale balrog9_requiem_industry_beastmode_indonesia poster.jpg|Indonesia poster File:RESKULOG.png|Ditto, resale File:Sieuvukhi_606x295.png|Vietnam poster File:Balrog9_hud.png|HUD icon |-| BLUE= File:Balrog9_blue_viewmdl.png|View model File:Balrog9_blue_viewmdl_bcs.png|Ditto, charging File:Balrog9_blue_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Balrog9_blue_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Balrog_blue_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balrog9_blue_china_poster.png|China poster File:Balrog_blue_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:Balrog_Blue(1).png|Vietnam poster balrog9blue_ingamess.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Poison Paint= balrog9poison viewmodel.png|View model File:Fabextrabalrog9setweaponpaintpoison.png|Confirmed Set File:B1579poisontwhk.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balpoisonchina.jpg|China poster |-| CSO WC= balrog9wc viewmodel.png|View model balrog9wc viewmodel2.png|Ditto, charged balrog9wc hud.png|HUD icon Drawing sound Slashing sound Wall impacting sound Pre-charging sound Charged attack sound Trivia *This is the fourth dual-wielded melee. The first is Dragon Tail followed by Dual Nata Knives and Dual Wakizashi. *This is the first melee weapon that can perform an explosive attack. *This is the first pair of gauntlets in Counter-Strike Online, making it also the first melee weapon to actually involve the user's fists instead of just the blade-made weapon itself. The second one is Papin. *When charging the BALROG-IX in Contact chapter, the user can walk through the blower corridor sections easily. It also allows players to walk with no speed reduction in the swamp of Decoy chapter. This exploit has been fixed in the following update. *It shares the same wall impact sound with SKULL-9, Green Dragon Blade, Ruyi Stick and CROW-9. *A red muzzle flash which is similar to BALROG-V, will appear when the gauntlets are fully charged. Also, the horns of Balrog will fold in while the claws will appear from the gauntlet. *Tattoos don't work on this weapon due to a texture bug. This also applies to Alice's metal arena suit. *There is a bug when charging the BALROG-IX and then hold left click, it still will charge even if we release right click. *There is a bug with the secondary mode where, once you release the click and quickly change to another weapon, it will show the Balrog explosion alongside an animation bug. External link *Gauntlet at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Balrog series Category:Melee Category:Close range weapons Category:Events exclusive Category:Light weapon Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Dual wielded weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Explosives Category:Weapons with variants